womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Wendy van Dijk
Wendy van Dijk ( Weesp , January 22 1971 ) is a Dutch actress and presenter . Content [ hide ] *1 programs and films *2 Awards *3 Private *4 Filmography *5 GeenStijl *6 External link Programs and films [ edit ] The career of Van Dijk began in 1983 in the AVRO program Licorice . Later, she made the same broadcaster What you do not see . Her breakthrough was as an assistant in the program''Who am I?'' . Later, they presented several programs for SBS Broadcasting like about the roooie the Monkey roll show with her first male assistant Andy van Delden , Ushi and Van Dijk ,Heart in Action , Show news and Domino Day , and played regularly in the movies of the program Boobytrap . She also starred in the films Science Fiction ( 2003 ), Better love , Love is All, and in Orange . In 2006 she moved to RTL Netherlands . In the same year she was candidate in Dancing on Ice . In the 2006/2007 season she presented X Factor . In the 2007/2008 season she presented Idols 4 together with Martijn Krabbé . On October 11, 2007, the film Everything is Love premiere, in which she plays one of the lead roles. As of October 2007 presented Van Dijk Wendy: Holland helps a lot on RTL 4 . It had 400 people each 1,000 euros to thereby help other people. End of December 2007 presented Van Dijk with fellow Irene Moors a two-part program: Make a Wish , in collaboration with Make A Wish Foundation . In May 2007 has already been an episode of. In 2008 she started the program Million Dollar Wedding present. In addition, she presented with Martijn Krabbé a second season X-Factor . On October 2, 2009, she appeared as the Antillean wife Lucretia Martina again in " The World Keeps Turning " . Later in the program, it was revealed that it was a character role of Wendy van Dijk. In October 2009, Van Dijk was a continuation of Ushi and van Dijk, the program, " Ushi & Dushi " in which she was like the Antillean Lucretia Martina to see. 1 year later (2010) they came up with a new typetje: Amsterdam Loes. The program " Ushi & Loesie " was shown on RTL 4. since October 23, 2010 In November 2010 she helps Martijn Krabbé with presenting the live shows of " The Voice of Holland " . In 2011 there was a new series of X Factor where she was seen again by Martijn Krabbé . In 2011 she also does again " The Voice of Holland " . This time it also presents the auditions and battles with Krabbe. Furthermore, she was featured in new typetjes Ushi & The Family and presented the new program " Obese ". She currently presents The Voice Kids and has an established role in " Murder Wife " (Fenna). They also presented from August 31, 2013 Who am I? , the program in which they broke in 1990 as an assistant. Prices [ edit ] In 2000, 2003, 2004 and 2005, Van Dijk received the Silver Star Televizier for best television wife and in 2003 she also received the Golden Ring Televizier for the program Heart in action . In 2006, she was disqualified because a presenter or host accordance with the voting procedure, a maximum of three consecutive years, the Silver Televizie-Star can win. In 2007 she was nominated again called, but did not win. Him Witzier Anita was the winner. In 2012 she again won the Golden Televizier ring , this time with the program The Voice of Holland . She also was in 2002, 2007, 2011, 2012 and 2013 was nominated for the Silver Star Televizier, but did not win. They Private [ edit ] On August 3, 2002 Van Dijk would marry Volumia! singer Xander de Buisonjé , but by cheating Buisonjé The marriage was canceled the day before. Shortly afterwards it was announced that she was pregnant by him. On February 10, 2003 she gave birth to a son Shem. Then Van Dijk had a relationship with Chris Zegers . On April 25, 2007 it was announced that they had split up. Van Dijk currently has a relationship with Erland Galjaard and got him on February 19, 2010 a daughter Lizzy. Van Dijk pescotariër ("vegetarian" who eats fish) and, according to the magazine Quote in fifth place in the top 5 highest paid TV presenters. She earns 350,000 euros per year. Filmography [ edit ] GeenStijl [ edit ] On 4 February 2009, was on the weblog GeenStijl claimed that Wendy would have had extramarital sex Reinout Oerlemans . [1] In response, Wendy filed a summary proceedings against the weblog which 100,000 euros compensationwas demanded. Wendy received after the lawsuit provisionally allocated EUR 7,500. Moreover GeenStijl should rectify the claim. [2 ][3] GeenStijl nevertheless claims to have proof in hand but refuses to name the source.